cave story 2 dott
by phillipPbor
Summary: after cave story, an young unamed girl wakes in a shad without her memorys. her adventure begins
1. a girl with a red cap

i woke up in a shad, its messy, and its cloudy outside... i ware a cap said: Q/CB  
this means nothing yet, i just don't know who i am... i went out and saw moon stones! lots of them! and nothing greater, its starting to rain...

i must hurry back to that sad shed, then i look at the window and saw my reflection... me!

im a little girl with black hair, and a blue shirt. then i look at a foot prints on a floor, so i must follow it until i end up in an other shad. its dark, cold, and then i saw a shining object on a floor. its stopped raining i picked it up and i run away back form a scary shad, until i slid down from a wet grass a hill and hit a ground!

"oof!"

i got up, and then a blond boy got up. he looked like a red shirt, blue pants, blue cap: DASH **001**, he's a same age as me. he looked around me said: "you... look different?" he's surprized by my cap, he shouted "WOW! you-your one of the team?! im **DASH!** whats yours?" i tried to talk, but... i just can't...

dash said: "WHATS YOUR** NAME?**"

...

"can't speak?" he replied, "what are you doing here? its dangers, i think..." i don't know how i get here, or where i came from. then i showed him a shining object that i found in an old shed, hes surprized that i found a- GUN?! i cant use it! i don't know how! also whats a "GUN" anyway?!

"wow ,you don't have proof that you're a lost robot? im a robot! but what kind of robot are you?" im shocked by his words, im starting to cry. im a ROBOT!? i ran away from him to hide, but i cant run away for what i am... i refused to admit i have fears!

meanwhile dash turn back a front said: "hey i like you sande-?" he realize im gone.

dash shout my name to find me, "GIRL!? HIPPIE GIRL?! HELLO?! WHERE ARE YOU? HELLO!?"

then i fell in some sort of cave, filled with crystals. in my mind _(how did i get here? an i lost?)_ there are two paths, left and right. _(i_ _think_ _it's_ _this way.)_ i go to the left.

meanwhile, dash spend his walks searching for me, then he found foot prints that go to a cave that i fell in. "OOOoooh NOOOOoooo..." he dropped himself in then looked around a crystal cave, "*WOOOooot* nice view!" he didn't look at my foot prints first, so he took a right...

i got in a room where there is a big chair with a red gem on a top. _(must be_ _a king_ _of_ _crystals?)_ i look back the exit is magically blocked. _(IM TRAPPED!)_

there is a mist of red paddles its turning in to a glowing ghost man! looked like a coated person, with a helmet, and one eye, it looked at me then he growled at me. in my mind _(i_ _need_ _to_ _get OUT_ _OF HERE!)_ i tried to run away from that thing, but there's no use. until the ghost spoke with a raging voice, "YOU! I LOST EVERYTHING! NO THANKS TO YOU!" he stared at me with eyes of revenge, im scared trying to step back. he hissed, "_YOU DESTROY THE CORE! NOW I WILL DESTROY **YOU**!_" i nodded no in horror! _(ME?! BUT I DIDNT DO **ENEYTHING**!) _he didn't listen, im doomed!

until i saw DASH dropped from a ceiling! and hit the floor flat, i shook him to wake him up! dash jumped then said "AH! THERE YOU ARE IM WORRIED SICK DONT RAN AWAY FORM-" then he notice there's a ghost be hind him. "-me... so, t-theres th-that t-t-t-thing r-r-right b-behind me?" i nodded, so he turn back and scream...

turn back! TURN BACK PLEASE! dash screamed, _(i don't know what to do...)_ until the sword magically appeared affront of me! i grab it, then it glows white. _("im amazed!")_ so i used it to protect dash from a ghost, i ran affront of a ghost then a swing around him. ghost kick me out with his blast, i got up and throw a sword at a ghost, it just stab him good. a ghost fade away from us into a surface, _(it's over...)_

i think i saved dash from it, hes unconscious about a ghost part. then i notice a gem glow brighter and turn into a rainbow crystal, then it fell and break into 7 pieces. after that a bright light from a crystal flashed at me! i screamed untill i fainted...

_(in a dream: a voice of another girl talk to me)_

_"are you a hero im looking?"_

_"you... your different..."_

_"a time has come..."_

_(there's an other dream about a scary cave, and there's two of a robots look like me and dash.)_

_"you know a red ghost you saw, his name is doctor date."_

_"hes the bad guy who is using an innocent bunny-like hybrid's called mimigas."_

_"he wore a scary artifact called a MASTER CROWN."_

_"legends said: it has maximum power to control monsters..."_

_"until a boy with a red cap, defeated doctor date, and a core..."_

_"a core is a being that makes the island float, to prevent the island to fall, to prevent the creator of the crown to make more scariest chaos to the world..."_

_"a creators name is-"_

_(untill i here a voice from dash)_

_"-AKE UP! WAKE UP!"_

_coming soon_


	2. meet BIOCAMP team

I woke up at a bed. dash appeared in front of me said, _"hey! are you okay? look I am sorry about a fainting part, it's just a glitch." _dash moves his head up at me replied,_ "you're not sick aren't you? you didn't forget do you?" _I shiver by a nightmare, I... I cried tearing, feeling fear.

dash said shocked:_ "*gasp!* a- are you okay? nightmare is it?" _dash though something about what I done after he fainted, and he though_ ("do robots had feelings too?") _he took a breather and hold my hand, than happily said:_ "its okay, it's not real okay?" _dash looked at me, happy as he's like hoping to save me said:_ "its okay to be scared, just be well you."_ he's right, just because I am a robot don't make me a robot. I kissed his cheek, and got off a bed, until I meet a women with brown hair, green shirt, blue pants, with sandals. she looked at my happily, "oh, hi little girl!" she said, "my name is cherry, I am a servant robot, I work here, planting, and I love animals, who are you?"

...

shes looked confused said: _"can you speak?"_ she tells her were in a the robots built and live here. _"where did you come from?"_ dash interrupted,_ "shes lives in this island of moonstones that glow... ALONE!" _as she heard him about her she's so worried._ "alone? oh dear." are you lost little girl? im so sorry..." _she hugged me softly, I pat on her not to worry. she said _"this is a hospital, want to look whats outside? come...__"_ we walked outside from a hospital, this room is flying in the open sky, metal on platforms and walls, she showed me an elevator to the underground lab. and theres the robot women with black short hair, yellow shirt, and pants, and brown eyes said: _"oh! hi __cherry!"_ cherry smiled joyfully, then I heard another robot, _"CHERRY! FOUND YOU FINALLY!"_ I am amazed by his appearance, a robot man with pink poofy hair, golden armor on his chest, yellow eyes, he's a hero-like. _"I heard there is a lost girl robot?"_ I think there talking about me, as I raise my hand in the air, reaching, my feet on toes, and jumping, until the robot man said: _"hmm?... who is this little android?" _I skipping on front of him, I tried to speak to them, _"OH!"_ cherry said, _"this is the lost girl dash is talking! this is omega-plus! my husband." _

plus... that's a cool name, and with a cute marry couple! plus started at me said: "you looked special reminds me a friend, she used to be nice, even lost her kids..." _  
_

(the memories flashed as a girl tearing about her kids died, i comfort her...)

-inny, her name is kinny..." Carrie said. "oh" plus replied, "forgive my mistake, kinny. this is question marks, my assistant" assistant, thats new. question blinking her eyes at me said,"you look like-"

"HEY" someone calling, its a man with a purple suit and said; "who is that child? look more like a stray" it's me who's talking about. i walk to him then he glared at me, i have bad feeling about this. question spoke; "forgive us boss, were just-" he Shaun her, he said,"your that kid?" he smiled slow, "welcome to our club kid" he shake my head and he... well said hes the boss, named doctor marks. "why are you here?" plus said, he replied horribly, "some monsters approaching, there not like the ones we know. i though the... *mumbling* is gone..." they're shocked in surprise means, something bad happened here except me... but i need to find out...

(at night, im walking alone outside from hes house then a shadow appeared at my way, he glows red then he fight me, i used my gun to shoot him, then he used missiles at me, i used a gun to charge blast. im knocked by that guy, he came by me and remove my cap then he shock in surprise! "YOU!" he shout, "YOU!" dash shouted shooting at that guy to save meme...

im unconscious...

(another dream, the younger baby me got hurt, abused, crying, then the teen with a red came and take me with him, its raining... so dash climb over confront me...)

dash woke me up said: "are you alright? you almost had me worried sick!" i tear scared. "don't do that again ever... hey sorry for... that... guy..." he Spoke so worried, "whatever that guy is... he got away, you know? that red guy your fighting at night? hes stronger then hyphen" plus appeared behind us said; "hyphen you mean?" "OH!" dash shocked! "SORRY SIR!" plus nod replied "come with us, its time to talk about hyphen..."

part 3 coming soon!


	3. who is ?

coming soon...


	4. the first mission

coming soon...


	5. story of doctor date

coming soon...


	6. meet gula

coming soon...


	7. golden kingdom

coming soon...


	8. it is HER!

coming soon...


	9. sorrow and regrat

coming soon...


	10. meet envy

coming soon...


	11. GREED vs HATE!

coming soon...


	12. its all a lie

coming soon...


	13. meet hyphan

coming soon...


	14. dream of darkness

coming soon...


	15. meet lazy

coming soon...


	16. IM ALREADY HELF BALLOS!

coming soon...


	17. the true past

coming soon...


	18. end of twilight

coming soon...


	19. question?

coming soon...


	20. final battle!

coming soon...


	21. jadorah, daughter of ballos

coming soon...


	22. thanks mom and dad

coming soon... soon...


	23. goodbye

meanwhile at the cliff of mimiga island...

the red guys helmet is next to the blue guys helmet on a rock...

the girl With blonde hair spoke, "hey quote... did you know where they at?"

the boy with black hair nod replied, "i hope there fine... they growing as heroes... curly"

she nod, watching a sunset...

(flashback)

quote, curly, dash, & dott, sitting on top of belrog at outside, a sky is black with stars.

after the fall into water,

dott is resting to reboot her self after draining, quotes wearing the red suit, then gave his cap to her... said, "your always in our hearts... don't fail us... sweetie..."


End file.
